Rediscovering hidden emotions
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim and Shego fight as they always do. But things change when they start to talk and that leads to different actions and emotions. Find it out in this story about an emotion that was hidden away but is being rediscoverd! KIGO
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Kim Possible it's Disney's of course. I just wrote a story about her and some characters that are also owned by Disney**_

_**It's rated M for chapter 4 and others!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter __1: Closed off from lo__ve._**

Kim walked into the warehouse, feeling like something or someone was watching her. And she was damn right.

"Hello princess." Shego said. Kim looked up at the sound, seeing Shego on top of a crate doing her nails.

"I've been waiting for you, what took you so long?" Shego asked not really interested in the story of the red head.

"I had some trouble on the way because of Ron." Kim replied simply knowing that it wouldn't be interesting for Shego to know.

Shego got of the crate standing in a fighting stand

"So the buffoon did something stupid again didn't he?" She said igniting her green plasma throwing a punch at Kim which she dodged easily.

"Yeah you could say that." Kim said trying to kick Shego but she was to fast.

"Next time don't bring him, al he does is wasting my precious fighting time with you'. Shego finished, giving a kick and punch combination Kim couldn't entirely dodge. With a hard kick she kicked Kim against a wall she looked into Kim's eyes.

"Do you love him?" She asked remaining where she was looking at the younger hero. Kim looked dumbfounded not knowing how to answer that question. Sure she loved Ron for as long as she knew him but, Love Love? She never really thought about it until the question came. Shego was staring at Kim waiting for an answer waving her hand in front of her eyes to get her out of the daydream she was in. Kim looked up

"No I don't, not in that way." She finally answered Shego stepped backwards.

"That's good; love is useless you only get complications." Shego said in something that almost sounded like a whisper. Kim knew it wasn't the right time to talk about something like this, but she couldn't stop wondering why Shego would say something like that.

"Why would you say something like that?" She finally asked getting up the nerves. Shego looked up at her, Kim saw in Shego's emerald eyes that she didn't want to talk about it but she was determined to find it out.

"I don't date guys that's for one. Second I don't like people getting close to me in an emotional way; you always have to let the one you love in. I can't do that I closed myself off from love years ago. Giving up on it wasn't a big loss to me." She sighed "That and I am always running around stealing things, being busy, so I don't really have the time for it." She finished looking down at the ground now.

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing _'No time for love?' __Everybody deserves love even when you are a thief and a wanted criminal. _She thought. But she didn't say anything, Shego thought the silence lasted long enough and suddenly attacked Kim again with a powerful combo. Kim stepped back and blocked the fists and kicks that were being thrown at her head. In her turn kicking back and trying to pin Shego to the ground. Shego once again tried to hit Kim with her fists ignited and she hit.

Kim flew back to the ground by the power of that punch. She looked up seeing Shego approach her fast she got to her feet before Shego reached her. She managed to dodge a kick and hit her back even though the power of her punch wasn't as strong as Shego's had been. They where fighting against each other with what seemed all the power they had. But looks deceive cause Shego could take Kim down every moment she wanted, being a lot stronger then her because of her power.

But she didn't she hold back for her princess, not wanting to hurt her too much, she never intended to kill someone. She never did nor will. She saw Kim as her student and her foe, always fighting to see if she had improved her skills after the last time they fought. And to Shego's surprise she actually did improve some every time she fought against the little red headed hero.

"Give up princess you know you can't win." Shego said with a smirk on her face letting her hands glow even more.

"I'll never give up, I'm a Possible I can do anything." Kim replied narrowing her eyes a bit._ Tsk tsk always so self-confident she could everything because her last name is Possible. _Shego thought but she didn't mind, she liked fighting Kim and she knew that the girl was too damn proud to admit that she was weaker then her.

"Shego! We have to leave! Now!" Drakken yelled while she was in the middle of a wicked battle. Shego groaned

"Nice seeing you again princess, got to go." She smirked while giving one more punch and running of towards the hovercraft. Kim straightened herself up looking after Shego knowing that she wouldn't catch her anymore. She sighed

"Nice seeing you too." She whispered to herself. Ron came running in

"KP! KP! Sorry I let Drakken escape he hit me with some kind of ray thingy and I couldn't get lose!" He almost yelled because of the state of panic he was in. Kim rolled her eyes; _he lets Drakken escape every time we confront him saying sorry doesn't really help me. _Kim thought but it was nice of Ron to always back her up even though he wasn't very good at it.

"Let's go home." Kim said simply, just wanting to take a long hot shower so she could forget all the tension of this evening. Getting home with the airplane Wade had taken care of Kim almost ran to the shower stripping her clothes in matter of seconds. She sighed as the warm water cascaded down her body feeling her muscles relax.

She stepped out of the shower drying her hair as she got her dairy and started writing in it. She always did that after a mission that caused that much tension. She looked down at the page reading her last sentence over and over again. _Shego told me that she didn't have time for love, and had closed herself off from it._ She knew she wouldn't forget those words for a long time.

She closed her dairy and went to bed hoping she could get some sleep before her alarm clock would start ringing. She turned the light of and as soon as her head hit her pillow she was gone. Shego on the other hand got to her apartment and just sat on her couch watching TV. She mostly slept during day so she knew it wouldn't work if she'd go to bed now, she couldn't sleep.

* * *

**My first story, my first chapter I hope it wasn't too bad. Up to Chapter 2 !! Yay**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Once or twice was enough**_

Shego got woken by a ray of sun peeking through the curtain, she groaned.

"Stupid sun." She muttered to herself. She got up exposing her exotic greenish tint to the sun; she never wore much clothing in bed. She stared at herself in the mirror which was across the room. Eyes going up and down she was happy with her body, she had it all. A beautiful face breath taking green eyes, long gorgeous legs, and her breasts where full round, all that combined with her exotic green skin and long raven hair, she was drop dead gorgeous.

She smirked and nodded, walking off to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Meanwhile, Kim was running through the house because she was late for school. Yelling things that were almost not understandable she ran to the door and went off. She barely made it before the school bell rang. She jumped into the class hoping the teacher wouldn't be too angry with her but no luck. Because it was Mister Barkin who was the teacher and he didn't like it.

"Miss Possible would you care to tell me how it's possible for you 'the girl who can do anything' can't get on time?!" He yelled at her a vain pumping at the side of his head. Kim swallowed and looked up at the angry no furious man.

"Uhm I overslept because of the thing I had to do yesterday." She silently answered.

"Next time you better be on time!" He snarled. "Oh and you just earned yourself an hour detention Friday." He added. Kim sighed; _this is going to be one hell of a day._ She thought getting to her seat and letting the teacher continue his lesson. The lesson seemed to never end or that's what Kim thought of it. It felt like a century before the bell rang and she could get out of that class. She almost ran to the door when the bell rang wanting to get out as soon as possible. She saw Ron standing by her locker waiting for her as he usually does.

"Hey KP! What's up?" He asked being his happy self as always.

"Ron could you be a little less happy, I'm not in the mood I got a lecture from Barkin because I overslept this morning." Kim replied grumpy.

"Oh sorry KP I didn't know, I'll keep it down for you okay?" He said being the sweet dumb friend again. Kim nodded and opened her locker, Wade immediately popped up on the screen that she had in her locker.

"Hey Kim had a rough morning?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Not funny Wade. What's the sitch?" She asked as she always does.

"Well this is going to sound weird but there isn't really anything. Just a message that I got from Shego, telling me she wanted to talk to you at her apartment today at eight." He said not even believing it himself as he said it. Kim looked at the boy with an arched eyebrow and an open mouth, Ron had fainted in the time Wade told the news, she blinked several times before she came to senses.

"She wants what?!" She asked the boy in disbelieve, staring at the screen.

"You need to stop by at her apartment at eight here's a map. Good luck with it, I'm out." And the screen went black before Kim could say anything. The map was printed and Kim took it from the computer. She turned around finding Ron on the ground; she helped him up and asked if everything was alright.

"Yeah Yeah I'm fine KP really. So you want me to come with you?" Ron asked.

"No you don't have to come; I don't think Shego will appreciate it if I take you with me. And don't worry I can save myself; I'll be alright Ron really. Thank you." Kim replied knowing that Shego didn't like Ron at all, not that she liked her but Ron even less as she always refers to him as Buffoon. The rest of Kim's day at school flew by, the day ended way sooner then her first lesson.

She was partly happy with the fact it ended fast but she was getting nervous cause she had to be at Shego's apartment at eight and with time flying by she knew it would be time to go fast. Kim spurted off to her cheerleading session of the day hoping it wouldn't last long because she didn't want to be late. She was definitely in a day dream because Bonnie was being annoying and snapping her fingers in front of her eyes when see finally snapped out of that what she was in.

"Possible stay at the session will you? You do a bad job without daydreaming let stand with daydreaming. You'll be a disaster." Bonnie said to Kim being her bitchy self as always. Kim rolled her eyes

"For your information Bonnie, the session hasn't even started yet because we're waiting for that girl you! Let in the team without asking permission! Where is she?!" Kim snapped at Bonnie.

"You don't have to get all bitchy against me Possible, because she's on her way right now so back the hell off." Bonnie replied in a bitchy tone crossing her arms. The girl came running into the gym apologizing for being so late and dropped her stuff so the team could finally start their session. All through the session Kim and Bonnie were exchanging dirty looks. The session came to an end and Kim ran off because it actually did last a bit longer so her time was running out.

She went home as fast as possible jumping into the shower washing the smell and sweat away she jumped into some black cargo pants and pulled a red top over her head. She looked in the mirror doing her hair as fast as she could and putting some blush on her cheeks and a bit of gloss on her lips. She was ready, she ran down stairs and jumped into her shoes yelled goodbye and she was gone.

She really hoped she wouldn't be late, knowing Shego she knew it would piss her off if she would be late. But she actually made it on time; there she was standing in front of Shego's door. It was exactly eight o'clock, Kim swallowed, and she heard some movement in the apartment. She softly knocked on the door and the sound of movements stopped for a moment.

* * *

**Up to chapter 3! Muhahahaha n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: I didn't need the pain.**_

Kim stood at the door, waiting for it to be opened. She heard the sounds of movement coming closer and the door opened, revealing Shego.

"Hey pumpkin, come in." She said as if it was normal.

Kim smiled weakly and walked in, standing in the hall because she had no idea which way she should go. Shego closed the door and went to the living room hinting Kim she should follow her. Shego was dressed in a nice green top which hugged her upper body and black pants with boots. _Always green and black. _Kim thought eyeing the older woman from behind.

The apartment was quite nice, it had a big window with a large balcony a black leather couch, a black flat screen on the wall and the walls were a soft green with a fireplace softly crackling. Kim smiled she had to admit, Shego had style although she already knew that.

"Do you want something to drink?" Shego asked breaking Kim out of her thoughts. Kim nodded and watched Shego walk off to the kitchen getting something to drink for her. She sat down on the black couch and waited for her to return. Shego gave her the glass with juice and sat down next to her.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come by." Shego said looking at Kim who was enjoying her drink.

"Yeah I was rather surprised when Wade told me so, what's the deal?" Kim asked putting her glass down on the dark green table.

"Well you wanted to know about love the last time and I thought well I can tell you the whole story. If you don't mind listening to me." Kim looked at her and didn't know why Shego wanted to tell her, the foe, the hero her story. But she didn't mind so she smiled.

"I won't mind listening to you." She finished even though she was always prepared to jump into a fighting stand to take Shego on.

She looked at her waiting for her to begin her story.

"I started with boys, that was the normal thing to do, it went well for a while you know dating, laughing, a fine kiss goodnight. I never wanted to share my body with them and let them in too much because I always expected them to hurt me in a way I didn't like. After I got hurt by the first boy I dated it took me a while to get back in to the dating scene, not that I missed it or something, just to look normal just like all the others. Boy was I wrong'. Shego said looking down.

"Why?" Was all Kim asked.

"Well I started dating another guy, he was very kind and very cute and it all felt good, just too good actually, so I got suspicious, that's just in my nature I don't know why. But I am glad that I'm like that because I found out I wasn't the only girl in that guy's life." Kim looked at her with wide eyes, it actually hurt her a bit to hear something like that had happened to Shego but she didn't know why.

"I wanted to confront him with it, as I always do with things I'm that simple. So I waited all day for him to show up and when he finally did show up it was late at night. He told me that he didn't want to be restrained by just one stupid girl, the stupid girl being me. That's why he had another girl I had enough of it and made it clear to him. Once or twice was enough for me I didn't need the pain." She looked up at Kim who was still staring at her. She snapped her fingers in front of the red head's eyes and she got out of her stare.

"You okay?" Shego asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, continue your story." Kim replied, Shego shrugged.

'I thought I was finished with dating, but once again I got in to it. But now I wasn't after guys, I was after girls. I figured that was the problem why it didn't work out with guys, because I didn't fall for them. I didn't really like to be a lesbian because at the moment I wanted to be as normal as possible. That proved to be a waste because after I found out I didn't like guys I wasn't really normal like I wanted to be. I thought my life couldn't get worse. But it did, the comet that struck the earth had an effect on me, so my skin turned green, my eyes turned green and I got these powers." She said igniting her plasma and then turning it off.

"My life was upside down. But instead of being sad, depressed and miserable I made the best of it. I couldn't be bullied around because of my powers and I developed my powers and skills. Which became very handy when I went in to the, be a criminal scene. Are you straight pumpkin?" Shego asked not wanting to talk about her love problems she had in the past. Kim looked at her in awe. _Of_ _course I'm straight. _She thought._ Of course! I am Kim Possible I can't be a lesbian or anything else!_ Her mind screamed that she was straight. But her mouth said something else.

"I think that I'm bisexual. I don't know for sure but I caught myself looking at a girl in a cheerleading outfit last week during the cheerleading session." She said shocked by her own honesty.

She looked up at Shego who started laughing. She laughed a lot, tears started forming in her eyes and she never really laughed a lot but this time it was great. Kim thought different about it, she was getting angry.

"And what the hell are you laughing about?!" She said standing up crossing her arms in front of her chest. Shego had to catch her breath after that laughing fit but she managed to get out why she is laughing.

"Well look haha The Perfect Kim Possible isn't so perfect at all. Haha she's half lesbian I think that's very funny." Shego said wiping the tears away from the laughter.

Kim just stood there not getting how something like that could be funny. She just couldn't figure it out; she didn't think it was funny even though she looked at it in different ways. _That's just Shego. _She thought rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry princess it's not funny. For me it was hard to accept. Let stand the perfect Kim Possible. I'll get off your back about it." Shego said after seeing Kim roll her eyes.

"I'd better go home now." Kim said walking towards the door. She tried to open it but couldn't cause it was locked. She turned around looking at Shego.

"I can't get the door to open." She said. Shego got up and walked to the door, trying to open it herself but she didn't have any luck

"What the fuck." She muttered.

"Just kick it open." Kim suggested.

"Like hell I will! Destroying my door of my beautiful apartment." Shego replied not wanting to break anything in her apartment.

"You'll just have to stay here until I can get it open. Do you mind?" Shego said. Kim looked at her and wanted to say yes and scream that she wanted to go home. But she didn't.

"I'll stay here no problem." She replied walking back to the couch and getting comfortable again.

"I'll just make some dinner, I bet you're hungry, I know I am." Shego said going to the kitchen and she started making dinner. Kim appreciated it even though she was her foe. After a little while Shego came into the living room with plates in her hands presenting Kim with food that looked delicious if she might add. She took a bite and was surprised that it even tasted better then it looked.

"This is good how did you learn to make this?" Kim asked finishing her dinner. Shego swallowed her last bite and said:

"I don't live on junk food like teenagers and students. I actually eat healthy so my body won't get messed up or something." Shego got the plates and went to the kitchen to wash them and soon returned once it was finished. Kim let out a little yawn and Shego caught that.

"You can sleep here tonight if you don't mind taking the couch. I'll get you a pillow and some blankets." Shego said without leaving room for Kim to argue. She got the blankets and the pillow and laid them on the couch for Kim.

"Thank you." Kim said getting ready to lie down but was stopped by Shego.

"No problem but hold on, you're not going to sleep in that on my amazing couch." She returned with a green silk pair of pyjamas. "Here put this on." Kim changed into the pj's and settled down back on the couch. She bid Shego goodnight and went to sleep as the older woman went to her room to do the same thing.

* * *

**Whoa.. sooo what will happen in chapter 4 when they wake up?? **

**Hahaha you'll have to find out yourself!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: **__**Something happened for the very first time with you.**_

Shego once again got woken by a ray of sunlight which again peeked through the curtain.

"Damn curtain isn't doing its job. Damn Sun shines too much." Shego muttered. Without thinking about it Shego walked out of her room without wearing any clothes, just like she always did. Walking towards the kitchen to start making breakfast. Once finished making breakfast she walked to the dining table to go and eat her breakfast but once at the table she saw Kim, staring at her. Her eyes wide and locked on Shego the whole time.

"See something you like Pumpkin?" Shego asked trying to be cool about it even though she was a little bit shocked. Kim swallowed hard she turned around quickly avoiding looking at Shego.

"I'm….uh I'm s... s-sorry." She mumbled turning a crimson red. Shego smirked knowing that even Kim Possible would find her body nice.

"Don't worry about it princess. I forgot you were here actually I mostly walk around like this." Shego replied cool. _Why am I so okay about this? I shouldn't be okay with this! She's my enemy for Christ's sake! What the hell is happening to me?!_ Shego thought looking down at her plate. _I should get dressed I should just walk to my room and put on some clothes._ She thought.

So she got up but she didn't go to her room she went to the couch where Kim was sitting. As soon as she sat down she cursed herself for doing this. She gently leaned over towards Kim her hand sneaking out to lightly grab Kim by her chin turning her face so she was facing Shego. They looked into each others eyes for a whole while. Just sitting there not saying a word.

Kim could feel something down in her stomach but she couldn't figure out what or why as Shego's gaze captured her. She leaned a bit forward, her lips just a few inches away from Shego's. But the green thief didn't wait; she leaned forward and brushed her lips against the red head's lips. Closing their eyes at the same time, locking their lips for real this time.

Shego wrapped her arms around Kim, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Their lips were moving fiercely and the red headed hero gave Shego access, feeling her tongue move against her own she let out a little moan in the back of her throat. They both pulled back lacking air, panting for it their eyes locked again.

"I didn't see that one coming." Shego said smirking at the teen hero who was still breathing hard.

"Me neither." She confessed. Kim caught her breath again and she didn't know how it would go further from here. She just made out with her nemesis and she didn't even mind it. _Shego is a good kisser rough and sweet at the same time. _She thought.

"What are you thinking about pumpkin?" Shego asked cutting through her thoughts. She looked down becoming a crimson red before murmuring

"You're a... uh a good uh kisser. That's what I uh was thinking about." Shego grinned looking at the red head; she reached out and cupped her face bringing her close again.

"I know I am." She whispered seductively before leaning forwards and catching Kim's lips in a hot kiss again. She pushed Kim down onto the couch without breaking their kiss. She pushed her own body against Kim's, feeling their skin meet on places where Kim had no clothing. Shego decided that she was wearing too much clothes and began tugging Kim's shirt off.

The kiss was broken for a moment to pull the damn thing over her head but as soon as it was off the kiss continued. Kim trembled when she felt Shego's hot skin touching hers. She let her hand travel over the green skin which was screaming to be touched. Shego spread Kim's legs settling down between them to increase their body contact. She let her hand travel over the red head's exposed upper body and heard Kim let out a little moan when she reached her breast.

The thief broke their kiss, now kissing down the jaw line and neck of the red head going down towards the breast she wasn't cupping. She pinched the nipple of the right breast and Kim let out another moan. She looked up at the red head before kissing around the left breast and lightly started to like it. Kim arched her back pushing her breasts into Shego's hand and mouth.

The green skinned woman didn't wait any longer and took Kim's nipple into her mouth, letting the red head moan a little harder then she did first. She grinned to herself knowing she could make the great Kim Possible moan like that. Suckling on the left breast and rolling the nipple of the right breast between her fingers wasn't enough for Shego. She grinded her pelvis against Kim's making contact with her wet sex.

She started rocking against Kim letting her pelvis rub along her wet sex making the red head moan even louder. Shego let her hand wander down toward the pants Kim was wearing and let her hand glide into it. She cupped Kim's sex through her pink panties, causing her to push up against the hand and arch her back. Shego was just about to pull Kim's pants off when she heard an irritating ring coming from Kim's cargo pants.

Kim looked up realizing it was the kimmunicator, she groaned getting the thing out off her pocket. She pushed the button and Wade came popping up on the screen.

"What's the sitch?" She asked as always.

"Kim Señor Senior, Sr. wants to take over the world again. I'll fill you up when you're on your way. And Kim… why are you still at Shego's apartment? I just went to check your whereabouts to send a plane that could pick you up." Wade finished eyeing Kim through the screen.

"Uh I uh am still here because uh." She started but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"She's here because she wants to be here." Shego cut in being a bit grumpy because Wade just interrupted a great moment.

"Uh okay Kim the jet is ready to pick you up. I'm out." Wade quickly replied being afraid of Shego even though she was only on screen. The screen went black and Kim looked up at Shego.

"I've got to go. I'm sorry I enjoyed being here. Thank you." Kim said politely. Shego sat back on the couch looking almost sad and grumpy at the same time.

"No problem. Now leave." She replied. Kim put her clothes back on and went to the door hoping that it would open this time. But before she left she gave Shego a small pack on the lips and ran out of the door. She cheered as she ran away because the door opened at once and! She had kissed Shego. Which was hot considering that Shego was gorgeous. Kim got into the jet that was parked in the middle of the street. Leaving a grumpy Shego behind in the apartment.

* * *

**Yeah it will continue don't worry just in a whole other chapter XD hahahaha okay**

**hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: You cut me open.**_

Kim, once again, stopped the villains from taking over the world with a scheme. As she always did. And Ron managed to screw things up again but it worked in her advantage this time.

Kim sighed walking into her room. _Same old same old._ She thought getting her diary.

She started scribbling in her diary about her day and how it was to be with Shego. A whole new feeling had just developed being with the green skinned thief. She knew she couldn't talk about it with Ron because he wouldn't understand and just be shocked about it.

So she had to write it down to see if it would start making sense. _I went to her house to listen to her story about love. Why she closed her self off from it. What caused her to do so? It was kind of heart breaking to hear that something like that happened to her. Maybe that's why she became a criminal, she wanted to be normal._

_She tried it that's what she told me. But boys kept being assholes and then she even discovered that she wasn't into boys. With that fact she didn't seem normal. Then her life changed even more when the comet struck and she turned into a stronger woman with a green skin and special abilities.__ It made her stronger but not a normal person as she wanted._

_But now she is happy about the fact it had happened because it really did made her stronger mentally and physically. It made me sad to hear it. Really it did, it changed my thoughts about Shego. Maybe that's why this feeling is overwhelming. And she has the same feeling because this morning we made contact on a whole new level. And I liked it. I have to stop writing now I'll continue tomorrow. Yours sincerely Kim Possible._

Kim sighed again closing her diary she started to figure out what the feeling was. Yes she was bisexual she knew that for sure. Yes Shego is an attractive woman she had to admit that. But she is a thief, her enemy the one she always had to fight. Was it Love? Kim looked up in shock at her own thoughts.

_No__ no it can't be love nooo. It was just some friendly bonding that almost led to sex. _Kim thought _Right?_ She had to speak with Shego she had to know what was going on. Kim went to bed with the problem and stood up with it the next morning. She groaned getting up happy that is was Saturday.

She really didn't want to go to school before she had talked to Shego. She went to the shower, letting the warm water run down her body. She closed her eyes as she felt the problems wash away.

_**Meanwhile at Shego's apartment.**_

The green skinned thief lay awake. She hadn't been able to fall asleep all night after what happened with the red headed hero. She also couldn't figure out what the deal was between them. She even thought about loving the girl because even though they were enemies they had a lot in common and she had to admit she found the little red head very cute.

She had grown into a young woman her curves started to develop and all the time Shego could admire it and watch the process during the years. Shego turned in her bed lying on her back she looked at the ceiling.

_I've got to get out of bed. Have to take a shower. Have to talk to Kimmie._She thought making an attempt to get out of bed. She rolled towards the edge of her bed and stuck her legs out. She finally got out off bed and shivered a bit when the cold air passed her body.

"Haha put that in your face stupid sun! You couldn't wake me up with your stupid rays." Shego told herself with a victorious smirk on her face. She made her way to the shower and started to run the warm water of the shower. Maybe now she could think clearly about the situation between her and the hero.

She slipped into the shower and sighed being happy what only warm water could do to her, relax her muscles. Shego pondered on the question: 'What did she do to me?' _She cut me open; she cut into my feelings in a good way_. _That has to be it_. She thought. By now Kim had already finished her shower and was dressing herself thinking about calling Shego before she went of to talk to her.

But she remembered she didn't have the villain's number. _I'll just have to drop by unexpected she won't like it but I have to. And I'll ask if I can get her number after that so it won't be unexpected anymore. _She thought, she pulled on black pants with a purple stripe going down her legs and a matching purple shirt to go with it.

"Alright this will do fine." She told herself checking her outfit in the mirror. She went of to go to Shego's apartment.

Shego stepped out of the shower still not completely sure about what was going on. She walked over to her closet and grabbed black pants that slowly faded to a dark green at the bottom with a green top. '

"I absolutely love these colours." She said to herself pulling the green top over her head and slipping on the nice black/green pants_. Alright I have to call Kimmie to ask if she could stop by today._ But just as she was about to dial the number she heard a soft knock on her door.

Curiously she put the phone back in its place and went to the door. _Who the hell could that be!?_ She thought hoping it wasn't her mother who sometimes dropped by unexpected. The only way she could find out was by opening the door. She swallowed and opened the door finding a certain red head at the door. She smirked, _as if she read my mind. _She thought.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" She asked thinking she actually already knew the answer.

"Sorry that I didn't call first I uh don't have your number so I decided to just drop by. Because well I think we need to talk. I'm a bit confused about what happened the other day." Kim said not making eye contact with Shego.

"Well I was actually thinking the same thing this morning so, do come in. I don't want to stand at this door all day." Shego replied. Kim walked into the apartment now knowing which way she had to go she led herself to the couch. Shego sat herself down next to Kim. There was a silence that they both didn't like, the only thing they did was stare into each others eyes. Emerald green meeting olive green.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter even though it was a little lame.**

**I had to work my way to the next chapter! The next chapter will be a lot more interesting.. so go look for yourself!**

**Up to chapter 6 ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: I **__**keep bleeding love**_

Shego got a little closer to Kim closing a rather large gap that was between them.

"So where do we start?" She asked not breaking their eye contact.

"Well…" Kim began but she didn't know it herself. They remained silent again but it was once again broken by Shego.

"Well we should talk about the fact that we kissed... and a bit more... yesterday while we are enemies." She said thinking that was the best way to start. Kim just nodded and took a deep breath.

"I liked it, I really did it felt right in a strange way. But I can't stop thinking about what I feel for you. I just can't figure it out." Kim said starting a conversation at last!

"I have to admit pumpkin I liked it too. Only it won't work out you realise that, right?" Shego asked looking a bit sad asking it. Kim looked down at the floor.

"We can... make it work right? Just try it and if it doesn't work... we'll just stop." She said thinking that was a better idea. Shego thought about the idea Kim just gave and she had to admit that she really wanted to try it that way. Hoping that it will work out of course.

"Okay pumpkin, I find that fair we can try it." Shego told her pulling the red head into a hug. Kim hugged back and they staid still for a few moments just enjoying each others embrace and company. They pulled back and looked at each other, closing the gap between their lips they kissed once again. Feeling that amazing emotion come up again as their lips touched and their tongues found each other again.

Their embrace tightened and the kiss got hotter as Shego started pushing Kim back onto the couch again. Kim hadn't brought her Kimmunicator so it couldn't disturb anything. As if Shego read Kim's mind she pulled back and asked:

"Do you have the nerdling with you in that freaking beeping box?" The red head shook her head and Shego gladly returned to Kim's lips. But before she did she started tugging on Kim's shirt taking it off leaving Kim in her purple bra.

"You're still wearing way too much." The green skinned thief groaned. Reaching for Kim's bra it soon followed her shirt and she slid down the red head's body and began fumbling with the button of her cargo jeans. Finally getting it undone, she pulled the pants off and admired the body for a moment before returning to the lips of the red head.

She let her hand wander over the body and heard Kim moan softly at some touches. She made a note of places she touched which made Kim moan knowing what her soft spots where gave her a head start. Making it easier to please her. Shego skimmed her hand down the younger woman's naked torso.

A choked gasp was heard when she had let her hand slide inches away from Kim's womanhood. Her other hand reached upward to tease the vulnerable woman's erect nipples.

"This feels good." Kim admitted quietly. Shego stopped and looked up at Kim with a smirk; she started to pull of the panties Kim was wearing to get better access to her womanhood. The cloth ended next to the pants shirt and bra and Kim was finally fully naked. The green skinned thief continued her ministrations, Kim's eyes widened and she felt the ache between her legs increase.

.

"Shego." Kim moaned out as Shego's hand cupped her wet sex. She let her fingers slide over the wet opening of Kim's sex feeling how wet it really was just for her. She slipped a finger into the opening and heard a small moan coming from Kim. She slipped another finger into the wet sex and Kim arched her back pushing her fingers in deeper.

She slowly pulled her fingers back and pushed them back in looking how Kim would respond. She sped up her pace pulling her fingers back and pushing them back. Going fast Kim slowly started to move her hips into the movement of Shego's fingers.

"Shego!" Kim shouted as the green skinned thief drove her fingers fast into her, bringing her closer to release. Her hands gripped at her back and her hips bucked. Kim was about to come and Shego stopped what see was doing getting a groan from Kim. She licked the red heads' juices of her fingers and slipped down Kim's body settling between her legs her sex even wetter then before.

She started kissing Kim's inner thigh going higher, getting closer to the womanhood. She gave a small pack on the womanhood and looked up at Kim for some sort of permission. Kim just nodded and Shego let her tongue slide over Kim's clit which made her moan a little loud. She got in a slow pace licking the red heads' clit.

She replaced her tongue with her thumb and slid her tongue into the wet opening her fingers where driving into just seconds ago. Kim's hands went to Shego's head tangling in her black long hair as if to make sure she wouldn't pull away. She arched her back when Shego slowly started to slip her tongue in and out of Kim. All the while rubbing her clit with her thumb.

She quickened her pace and started licking faster and rubbing harder making Kim moan her name

"Shegoooo aah ... sh shegoo ... faster." Shego obeyed and rubbed her clit even faster driving her tongue in and out of the wet sex as fast as she could.

"Mmmh Oh my... oh oh Sheeeggooow... I'm going to... to... aah come!!" Kim moaned loudly almost screaming. She came roughly, Shego gladly licked up all the juices that were leaking from Kim's sex finding the taste even good. She licked until she couldn't lick anymore and she crawled up to kiss Kim.

Their lips met in a crushing kiss, Kim tasting her self on Shego's lips and tongue she moaned a bit at the taste of her sex. They broke the kiss regaining their breath. Shego was lying on top of Kim, hearing the red heads' breath regain. Kim let her hand go through Shego's hair. They just lay there, finally falling asleep in each others arms on the couch.

* * *

**Damn.. so what's going to happen in chapter 7?! I have no freaking idea.. you'll have to find it out yourself n_n**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: **__**I don't care what they say I'm in love with you**_

Kim was awake and Shego was still sleeping. She thought about the other day and was glad it had happened. She was Shego's she knew it and she wanted it. She knew she couldn't live without her anymore. But she also realized she had to tell her parents and Ron and Monique that she was bisexual and had a relationship with her long time enemy Shego.

"Oh boy." She muttered softly to herself hoping she wouldn't wake Shego.

But she did, the green skinned thief stirred and looked up at the red head with a questioning expression on her face. Kim just smiled at her and gave her a light kiss. Shego sighed happily and laid her head back on Kim's chest. They where very happy just lying there with each other. But they couldn't stay there for ever.

"Uh Shego we need to get up sometime of the day. I'm getting hungry." Kim said breaking their peaceful silence. Shego groaned looking up at her again.

"Alright alright let's get up you're starting smell anyway. So WE will have to take a shower." Shego grinned.

"We?" Kim asked, the green skinned thief nodded. "Can I first have some breakfast then?"

Shego got up and went to the kitchen to fix the red head and herself some food. She had to admit that she had gotten hungry while lying on top of Kim.

She came back with two plates which were filled with fruit and some croissants.

"Hmm that smells good." Kim said sniffing up the scented air. They both ate their breakfast at a slow pace with an enjoyable silence that overruled.

"You know, you should put your croissants on the market because they're delicious. Really, consider it." Kim said stuffing her face full with the croissants. Shego arched her eyebrow and looked at the red head who was in seventh heaven because of a little roll of dough which came out of the oven.

After finishing their 'delicious' breakfast, Kim managed to convince the green skinned thief that she should take a shower alone. She knew if they took a shower together it would take hours. Shego gave up with a groan and led Kim to the shower leaving her there with a towel and some directions. Just to check if Shego was right Kim sniffed herself and thought that it would be worse.

But she indeed didn't smell like roses or something. She stepped into the warm shower and washed her body with a green shower gel that smelled like something with lemon. _I wonder what else is green in this apartment._ Kim thought drying of her hair with a green towel. She liked the color green she really did, but not as much as Shego.

She wrapped a larger green towel around her body and walked to the living room where she had left her clothes. Or better said where Shego had thrown her clothes on the floor. She started searching for her panties and bra which she found underneath a chair. She bent over to get up the pieces of clothing and felt Shego getting up behind her.

Shego wrapped her arms around the red headed girl bringing her up. She slipped her hand over Kim's leg and started to slide it underneath the towel she had wrapped around her.

"What are you doing?" Kim almost whispered. Shego didn't say anything and pressed against the red heads' clit with her thumb. She held onto Kim who's knees were buckling at the feeling of Shego's thumb on her clit. She started rubbing it faster and harder, kissing the pale creamy skin of the red heads' neck. Kim leaned back into Shego and let out a little moan.

"You like that don't you?" Shego whispered into Kim's ear, she just nodded lightly. Suddenly all ministrations stopped and the green skinned thief walked away. Leaving the confused red head in the living room. Shego came back fully dressed in fresh clothes and in the meantime Kim had gathered all her clothing and was also dressed.

"Let's go and talk to your parents." Shego said. The red head looked up with a shocked expression on her face.

"You actually want to come wi-hith me an an and t –tell them?" She stuttered thinking the green skinned thief was joking.

"Yeah come on, I figured you could use some help. Seeing this is the first time you're going to tell them." Shego replied walking to Kim and grabbing her hand.

"I also figured that you would choke up or would be afraid to tell them because you're ashamed or something. I know you would care about what they have to say about this situation. Their opinion is important for you because they're your parents. I just hope you don't end this if they don't approve of it." Shego said leading Kim towards the door.

"How... can you say that?" Kim asked, Shego looked confused. "I'm not going to be ashamed it's normal. I'm a bit afraid to hear their opinion yes. But it doesn't mean everything to me. I will not break this off when they don't approve of it. I want to be with you. I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you." Kim whispered the last sentence looking down at the floor. Shego had a sad smile on her face and pulled the little red head in an embrace.

"Sorry for saying something like that." She whispered into Kim's hair.

* * *

**Yay that was chapter 7... sorry if it isn't very good.. I had a little writers block so.. haha but I tried my best! Up to Chapter 8! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: They'll find it hard to believe.**_

Kim accepted Shego's apology because she knew Shego didn't mean any harm. Now they were on their way to Kim's parents and the red head seemed quite nervous.

"Oh my god I can't do this. They are going to hate me. How do I begin? What do I have to say?" Kim started panicking once her house came in to view.

"Calm down pumpkin I'm on your side and I'll help you break the news. Really it will be okay." She assured the red head. Shego parked the car on the drive way. Kim reached the front door first and she didn't move.

"Uh princess I think it's easier to get in when you get your keys or something like that."

But it didn't work; Kim was stunned and couldn't do anything. So Shego just rang the door bell seeing that her princess wasn't going to do anything. An older woman looking like Kim opened the door with a smile which made Kim snap out of her frozen position.

"Oh hi mom I'm home uh this is Shego. Let's go inside." Mrs Possible stepped away from the door, making a hand gesture for them to come in. Shego followed Kim to the living room and sat down next to the red head. Mrs Possible was right behind them with the same smile on her face. Which was creeping both Kim and Shego out.

"Mom, why are you smiling like that? And where is dad?" The younger red head asked.

"Your father is upstairs Kimmie. Do I have to tell him to come down?" Mrs Possible asked. Kim nodded and Mrs Possible went off to tell Mr Possible.

"They're never going to accept it; they'll find it hard to believe that their daughter, Me Kim Possible is in a relationship with a girl." Kim mumbled more to herself then to Shego.

Within in seconds Mr Possible came rushing down the stairs with a concerned look on his face. Mrs Possible came up behind him and they both gave Kim the same look. Kim looked at them with an innocent face really not knowing what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Kimmie-cub is there something you'd like to tell us?" Her father asked. Shego looked surprised and turned to Kim waiting for her to speak up. But it remained silent for a long time, until Shego broke the silence.

"Okay Mr Possible and Mrs Possible, I'm Shego you probably know me as the enemy who always tries to kill your daughter. But I never wanted to kill her I just liked to fight her. Really, but Kim and I have been talking and we discovered some things you'll be willing to know. I am not straight and your daughter isn't straight either. Well she is a bisexual that means she likes both genders. And uh well even though we're enemies in everybody's eyes we have become a couple. So Mr Possible, Mrs Possible Kim is my girlfriend and I'm hers." Shego ended. _Wow that was one long speech. _She thought.

Kim's parents seemed frozen, not moving not saying anything at all after hearing what Shego had to say.

"Uh okay so Kimmie you're a lesbian or I mean half and you're in a uh r-relation-s-ship with Shego. And uhm so are you happy with that?" Her mother managed to get out.

"Yeah I'm happy like this, and I think I'm going to be very happy with Shego. And you have to look at it this way, Shego can protect me against boys which dad always protects me from and I won't be dating guys anymore." Kim said finally finding her voice._ I knew they would find it hard to believe. That's normal I couldn't believe it myself so... _Kim thought watching her parents turn to each other to seek words to say against her.

"We are happy if you are happy Kimmie-cub. And I like the idea that she can protect you from boys. But I thought that you and Ronald were uhm going to be a couple." Mr. Possible said.

Shego groaned at hearing Ron's name and couldn't imagine him putting his buffoon hands on her princess instead of her. She looked down as she felt a little hand grabbing hers and smiled.

"I love Ron but as my brother not as a lover. I'm in love with Shego and I don't care what anyone says." Kim said being quite proud of herself. Shego squeezed the little red head's hand a bit being happy that it was finally all cleared up. The family accepted the fact that Kim was bisexual and that she had a relationship with Shego.

All though sometimes they were afraid of Shego especially the Tweebs who always annoyed Kim with their jokes and experiments. But now it was harder when Shego was around because she just scared them with her green plasma. This made Kim happy so she didn't mind, but she keeps telling her green skinned girlfriend not to harm them or kill them…. Just in case… ;-)

* * *

**So this was a really Short chapter about how they were going to tell Kim's parents and it went well don't you think?**

**Sorry if it's too short and not very interesting up to chapter 9!! Yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Time starts to pass.**_

Shego stayed over at the Possible residence a few nights which almost every night ended in Kim and her having 'hot lesbian sex' as she liked to call it.

Kim and Shego had been sleeping in Kim's little bed for the past few days but they didn't mind. That gave them a reason to get as close as possible to each other. But today was different, Shego groaned with anger as she heard an alarm clock going off.

"Why the fuck is that thing beeping." She snarled getting the clock and throwing it on the floor.

"I'm sorry I have to go to school and I got up early so I forgot to put off my alarm clock." Kim said coming out of the bathroom hearing the noise that came from her room

"School?" Shego repeated.

"Yeah school I have to go to school it's Monday. I'm a teenager you know?" Kim replied.

"Then what the hell am I going to do the whole freaking day princess?" The green skinned woman said clearly not liking the idea of spending it without her princess.

"Well you could drive me to school. And then go home to do... the things you always do. And pick me up again at 5 o'clock." Kim said putting up the sweetest face she could._ Please bring me to my school I don't want to walk. Please…!_ Kim begged in her mind. She saw the older woman thinking about what she had just said.

"Okay I'll bring you to your stupid school. And I'll pick you up. But you have to make it up to me for leaving me alone for the day." Shego said smirking.

So they went off to Kim's school and Shego decided she wanted to walk around in the school a bit just to see how it all worked. She also escorted Kim to her classroom, growling at some boys that looked at her, or even dared looking at her girlfriend. One boy checked both of the girls out and Shego almost yelled at him if he wanted to get his ass fried. The boy took off fast and Shego was happy. Kim kissed her girlfriend passionately before entering her classroom leaving the green skinned woman behind.

_What the hell am I going to do when I get __home? There's nothing there to do for me. _Shego thought getting into her car. _Maybe I could go to the mall. Just go and shop a little for a new wardrobe. _She looked down at her watch and saw that it would take about 8 hours before Kim was out of school. She groaned and started her car driving to the mall, hoping that time would fly because she didn't want to wait.

Shego went to one of her favourite shops where almost everything was green and black. She could spend hours in that shop trying on everything that fitted her style. But she never did, she just took some things that looked nice and tight. She always wore tight clothes leaving little for the imagination.

Today she went for a tight black blouse which hugged her form and breasts perfectly. And a dark green skirt that was cut down to the side and revealed her long legs. _Kim is going to love this as soon as she sees me wearing it. _Shego thought looking at herself in the mirror. She once again looked on her watch and saw that she still had to wait for 5 more hours. _Oh my f*cking hell this watch is broken or something I've been in this mall for more then 3 hours I'm sure of that. _Shego yelled in her head seeing the watch tick slowly.

Shego had been walking around in the mall for a total of 4 hours. So she had 4 hours to go until she could be with her pumpkin again. _What am I going to do now? I'm done shopping. I have the groceries. What's left?_ Shego wondered. Most of the time it wasn't a problem to make up something to do but now that she had been with Kim all the time she couldn't think of anything else but being with her and holding her.

_I love that girl. I really do I can't stop thinking about her._ Shego returned to her apartment and walked to her room to change into the new clothes she had bought and put the old ones in the laundry basket_. Okay now I just have to wait about 3 and a half hours before I can see my princess again. I can plan a romantic dinner for the two of us. She would love that and I can show off how sexy I am in these clothes. _Shego smirked; she loved to surprise Kim with things so this would be a great chance to do so.

She pulled out a sheet that was for the table and got two candles which she also put on the table. Her fine porcelain was great for this evening so she put down two of her finest plates and the things that went with that. Knives, forks, spoons, wine glasses and of course some napkins which she single handily had folded into nice swans.

The table was fully covered with all the needed items. Now all that was missing was the delicious meal and the special wine. Shego got the wine and put it in a bucket with ice cubes. _What should I make for dinner? _She thought looking in her list of recipes lingering on one of the meals that would take hours. She checked her watch and she had 2 and a half hours. _Just enough time to make this meal. _

Shego got the ingredients and started slicing them up and washing them. After that was all done she put them into a baking dish and stuffed it into the oven._ This is going to take about 2 and a half hours so I have 30 minutes to pick up my princess, then it should be ready at the moment we arrive here._ She thought eyeing her watch again. She took of the cooking skirt and sat down on the couch deciding to watch some television.

_Two hours later…_

Shego got into her car and went off to pick up Kim hoping her apartment wouldn't burn down. She drove as fast as she could, thinking about the oven which could burn down her apartment. Arriving at Kim's school she didn't see her princess yet. She looked down at her watch, tapping her foot fast while waiting for Kim.

She wanted to tell Kim that she had to hurry up because her apartment could be on fire right now. But the thought left her head when she saw her princess in a short skirt and a small top._ Ch- cheer l-leading outfit. _Shego sputtered in her head eyeing the girl which was approaching her. _That's so hot. _

"Hi Shego thanks for picking me up." Kim said kissing her green skinned girlfriend.

"N-no uh problem." She stuttered back getting a confused look from Kim. "Get in we have to go." The green skinned woman said regaining her normal voice again. They both got into the car and went off to Shego's apartment.

* * *

**Alright this was chapter 9! hope you liked it a bit even though nothing really happened. But things will happen in chapter 10n_n!**

**Up to Chapter 10 then! Yay!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: **__**My heart melts into the ground.**_

Shego couldn't get her eyes of Kim who was wearing a sexy cheer leading outfit.

She opened the door to her apartment and let Kim go in first so she could check her out from behind. Shego smirked and was definitely satisfied with what she saw. Then remembered dinner and she almost ran into the apartment going straight to the kitchen. She came in and saw that nothing had burned down and that dinner was almost done. She sighed walking into the living room and taking a seat next to the cheer leader.

"So sexy, what's with the outfit?" She asked even though she knew the answer. Kim blushed at hearing that Shego thought she was sexy.

"Well I had cheerleading practice today so I had to wear this. And I didn't want you to get mad so I didn't have time to put my other clothes back on." Kim replied the blush disappearing from her cheeks.

"Oh princess don't worry you don't have to change into something else and I wasn't mad any more the moment I saw you in that outfit." Shego purred leaning closer to the red head.

Kim closed the gap and kissed Shego fiercely, wanting that kiss the moment she walked into the classroom this morning. The green skinned woman wrapped her arms around the cheerleader and pulled her into her lap. Kim's tongue asked for access which was granted by Shego.

They were tangled in up each other but Shego pulled back remembering that she had prepared dinner for Kim and her.

"Pumpkin I made dinner. Let's eat." She managed to say regaining her breath. She got up and took Kim with her who had her legs wrapped around her waist.

Kim sat down while Shego got dinner from the oven and she wondered what this was all about_. Did she do something special was it a special day what? Kim was going out of her mind had she forgotten something?!_ Shego came back from the kitchen with dinner and saw the puzzled expression on her girlfriends face.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting dinner on the table.

"Uh why uh are we having this special dinner with candlelight and everything?" Kim asked getting straight to the point.

"You don't like it? I thought you liked surprises." Shego said slumping her shoulders.

"I do like it and I love surprises. I was just wondering if I had forgotten some special day or special something which should be celebrated." Kim said reassuring that she did like the surprise dinner.

"You didn't forget anything princess. I was bored to death so I decided to make dinner." The green skinned woman said sitting down to start eating her dinner.

The dinner went smoothly and was nice. They talked about the most random things and sipped the delicious wine Shego had picked out. She also had prepared a chocolate dessert which turned out in a disaster.

Kim and Shego were finishing their dinner and it was almost time for dessert. Shego smirked and knew that her chocolate dessert was amazing. She couldn't wait for Kim to taste the dessert.

"Do you want some dessert?" Shego asked looking at their empty plates.

"Yeah I'd like some dessert." Kim replied seductively getting up and walking over to her lover. She straddled Shego and bent forward whispering into her ear.

"But I want you as my dessert." She gave a little kiss on her earlobe before getting to her mouth. Kim pressed her lips hard against Shego's lips who was still surprised by the whole _'I want you as my dessert' _thing.

Finally getting things clear she started kissing back with the same force Kim was using. One of her hands roamed over the red head's back and found its way underneath the cheer leading skirt. The other hand found its way underneath Kim's top and was now gently squeezing her breast.

Kim moaned into Shego's mouth as she felt the hand squeezing her breast and butt. Letting her hand go to the red head's back she fumbled with the clasp of the bra and as soon as it was open she led her hand back to the breast and made Kim moan more at the skin contact.

Soon Shego's hand slipped into Kim's panties which was easy with her wearing a skirt. The green skinned woman silently thanked her for wearing her cheerleading outfit when she let her fingers slide across the wet opening. Kim grounded herself against Shego hoping that she would continue her actions. And she happily complied by slipping a finger into the wet opening making Kim arch her back and moan.

Shego kissed the red head muffling her cries and slipped another finger into her. Kim pushed herself against Shego riding the fingers that were inside of her, never breaking the kiss. But there was a need for oxygen so they broke the kiss and Kim moaned loudly still rocking herself on Shego's fingers.

The green skinned woman let her thumb run over the red head's clit, starting a slow circling movement with her thumb.

"Oh sh she Shegooooow… aah harder." Kim moaned, putting her head back and arching her back. She started rocking in a faster pace feeling Shego push down harder on her clit. She gasped as she felt a third finger entering her which almost pushed her over the edge. Her rocking movement getting faster and faster and her moans were getting louder by the second.

Shego knew that she was close to the edge and tightened her grip on the girl and started moving her fingers in time with Kim's movement. That did it. Kim started to climax and moaned Shego's name as she felt the orgasm go through her.

"Oh my god Sheegooooo." She screamed out as the biggest wave came shocking through her. Shego stopped moving her fingers and the red head slowed her rocking movement until the orgasm was over.

'Oh whoa that was... a-amazing'. Kim said breathing hard. The green skinned woman smirked and gave her lover a little kiss.

"Let's get you out of these clothes and underneath the shower." Shego said removing her hand from underneath Kim. She licked the juices off and got up with Kim still wrapped around her and went off to the bathroom.

* * *

**Yeah that was chapter 10.. Woow hope you liked it yet again a short chapter but you're used to it about now.. I think..**

Now quick! click on the arrow and go to the next chapter! You know you want it ^^ haha

enjoy!

**Greetz!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: **__**But nothing's greater then the rush that comes with your embrace.**_

Still in Shego's embrace, they entered the shower deciding they both could use a shower. The shower was running and they were still holding on to each other. Still hot from what happened at dinner they started to rub against each other Kim's breathing getting harder.

"You know pumpkin you became my dessert. You still have to get yours." Shego whispered wrapping her arms tighter around Kim.

"Can I have my dessert now then?" Kim asked her hand gliding up and down Shego's back.

"You can have me as much as you want." Shego whispered closing the gap between their lips. But Kim broke the kiss as fast as it came. Getting a confused look from her lover. Kim locked eyes with her and gave an evil grin. Lowering herself slowly to indicate what she was up to. She got to her knees and looked up at Shego.

_Oh my god she won't. Right? _Shego thought looking down at the girl with big eyes. But she did, she stopped in front of Shego's womanhood and got closer to it so she could have a taste. Kim grabbed the green skinned woman's leg and laid it over her shoulder giving her access to the womanhood. Shego grabbed the bar that was mounted onto the wall behind her bracing herself.

Kim flicked her tongue over the clit and Shego pushed her hips forward letting out a light hiss.

"No Shego let me do this. Don't be naughty and listen to me." Kim said grinning pushing Shego's hips back. The green woman let out a groan and for the first time ever obeyed to what was said. Kim started to flick her tongue over the clit faster. Shego struggled to not push her hips towards Kim.

That made the red head smile and she slipped her tongue over the wet opening making the green woman moan. Kim finally got a taste of her green lover and she liked the taste a lot. She slipped her tongue several times over the opening before pushing it into Shego. The green skinned woman gasped and gripped the bar more when she felt Kim's tongue going into her.

She made a slow pace going in and out of Shego with her tongue making the villain moan louder every time she entered. She brought up her hand and started rubbing Shego's clit with her thumb making the green skinned woman moan louder. The pace of Kim's tongue going in and out of Shego got faster and she started to push harder on the clit pushing Shego to the edge. The older woman couldn't resist any more and started pushing her hips in time with Kim's rhythm.

"Oh god princess... aaah almost… theeerreee!" Shego moaned out loud pushing herself harder against the thumb and tongue that were pleasuring her. Kim pushed a single finger into the wet opening at the same time with her tongue pumping it in and out of Shego in a fast pace.

Rubbing harder with her thumb she sent Shego over the edge and she moaned Kim's name loudly. The red head happily licked up all the juices that came free from the orgasm. After licking all the juices she took Shego's leg from her shoulder and got up pulling the older woman in an embrace.

She heard the hard breathing and suddenly became aware of the fact that they were still in the shower feeling the warm water flow down her body.

"I liked that dessert you know." Kim said hearing Shego's breathing go back to normal.

"Haha I liked it as well. We have to take that dessert more often. Don't you think?" Shego replied getting some soap to wash her own body.

"Yeah I think we have to take it more often. It doesn't even make me fat!" Kim joked getting a smirk from Shego.

"Here get cleaned. We've been standing in this shower forever and we're still not clean." Shego said handing Kim the soap she just used.

"That's true, but I was enjoying my dessert so don't nag'. Kim replied taking the soap from Shego.

"I didn't complain about it. Just wash yourself. I'm done so I'm going to dry off okay?" Shego said already stepping out of the shower. Kim didn't answer because her lover was already out of the shower before she could complain.

_Oh well I'd better get cleaned up fast._ Kim thought rubbing the soap all over her body and washing it off. She stepped out of the shower and dried off as fast as she could. She walked out of the bathroom finding Shego on her king size bed dressed in a green silk pyjama.

"We should get some sleep." She said motioning for Kim to get on the bed. Within seconds she was on the bed and curled up next to Shego. Kim yawned and showed that she agreed with the plan Shego had made up. The green skinned woman wrapped her arms around the small red head and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Pumpkin." She murmured.

"Goodnight Shego." Kim replied. They both fell asleep as soon it became quiet and went off to their own dream worlds. Wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

**Okay this was chapter 11 and I think I have to end this story so.. I'm going to work on that..**

**This was a really really short chapter but it works for me so hope you like it to!**

**up to chapter 12 !**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter**__** 12: **__**Found **__**something **__**true**__**.**_

Shego got woken by Kim who was stirring and trying to get out off her grip without waking her. But she failed because her lover woke any way and groaned.

"Sorry I've got to go I have school today and tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that so I can't stay with you this week." Kim said rolling out of Shego's grip now she was awake.

"You've got to be kidding me." Shego said grumpy looking at Kim who was putting her clothes on in a rush.

"No I'm not. Didn't you ever go to school?" She asked. Shego remained silent looking in another direction. Kim wished she could take that question back seeing the look on her lovers face. She didn't know why Shego didn't reply and why she looked so sad when she had asked it but it wasn't good that she knew for sure.

"I'm sorry I asked. Really I didn't know." Kim started apologizing and mumbling but was cut off by Shego. She pushed her finger against Kim's lips and silenced her.

"It doesn't matter princess. You have to go you're late. Hurry." She said removing her finger and kissing Kim briefly. The red head just nodded after the kiss was broken and started hurrying again. She stumbled over a piece of clothing and almost fell over but caught herself just in time. That made Shego laugh and she stopped laughing as soon as she saw the angry stare Kim gave her.

"I'm sorry pumpkin." She said holding in her laughter until the red head left the room. She heard the front door close and she was alone in her apartment again.

_Oh shit what am I going to do now?! Do I have to wait for her? Or won't I be seeing her again this week? _Shego thought lying back down in her bed. _Damn I am acting like I can't survive a day without her. I'm so screwed she's got me in the palm of her hand! _Shego thought her eyes going to the empty space next to her in bed.

Without realizing it the green skinned woman fell asleep again obviously being very tired. Her hand slipped to the empty spot where she mostly found Kim's body but didn't find it now. That didn't wake her up; she breathed slowly and dozed of to her dream world again.

Meanwhile Kim was at school and it was lunchtime. She always went to her locker to meet Ron there.

"Hey KP how is it going?" Ron asked standing at her locker.

"Hi Ron, uhm I'm doing... quite fine. How about you"? She asked opening her locker and stuffing her books into it.

"Yeah everything okay here so… I heard that Shego picked you up yesterday." Ron said with a slight shock in his voice. Kim noticed that and knew it was time that she explained about what was going on between her and Shego.

"Uh Ron this is going to be a bit of a shock for you. And I understand if you don't understand it and everything. But just listen to me okay?" Kim said looking dead serious.

"Okay KP I'll listen." Ron replied.

"Alright where do I begin. Well I found out that I'm actually bisexual. And well Shego is a bisexual as well." Kim said thinking that Shego was actually 100% lesbian. Ron already looked as if he was going to faint but it didn't happen... yet...

"Well we started talking during a fight. And you know that Wade told me she wanted me to stop by. Well we talked some more that day and something happened. And you know... I realized I really liked her. As in I want you to be my girlfriend like you. She is my girlfriend now and I'm hers of course. So we're kind of in a relationship and that's why she picked me up. We've been dating for a few months now." Kim said looking at Ron who still hadn't fainted yet.

He was pale white and opened his mouth as to say something but no sound came out. His eyes wide and Kim knew he would react this way and he probably didn't understand why she didn't tell him sooner and how she could be in love with her enemy. _Three, two one. _Kim thought and one was quickly followed by Ron fainting and falling down onto the floor with a loud thud. Kim rolled her eyes and looked down at the blonde boy lying on the floor. _Why does he always faint when he hears news like that? He might be gay. _Kim thought trying to get Ron of the floor.

Meanwhile back at Shego's apartment the green skinned woman was awake again and decided to get up before she fell asleep again like before. As always she went to the kitchen to fix up some breakfast or in this case lunch because she slept until afternoon. _Oh god why did I sleep so long? I've got a splitting head ache. _She thought rubbing her head before starting lunch.

She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and was delighted to see that it was almost time for Kim to get out of school. _That's one stroke of unexpected luck of sleeping long. That's totally worth this head ache. But it isn't if she doesn't stop by at my apartment. Then everything just sucks. _Shego thought still looking at the clock.

Kim was looking at a clock in her classroom and hoped that time would go a bit faster because she wanted to drop by at Shego's house. Ron had finally come to senses and totally accepted the fact that she was dating her enemy. Or just accepted the fact that she was dating a girl. She didn't know which one it was. But she was glad he didn't make a fuss about it after waking up again from the shock of hearing her story.

_I miss Shego I __liked it when she held me close to her this morning. Damn I hate school if it wasn't for school I'd be with Shego right now. If time could just go a bit faster I can see her again. Damned clock!_ Kim thought checking her watch to make sure the clock on the wall wasn't telling the wrong time.

Shego had devoured her lunch in no time. _I think I will take a shower. I feel dirty even though I took a shower yesterday. _Shego thought cleaning the plate she just had her lunch on. She went to the shower and decided she wanted to take a bath for the change. She let the hot water run into the tub and waited for it to reach the level she wanted before pouring a bit of lemon bath gel in it. Now full with water and a layer of bubbles she lowered herself in the tub lying back and feeling her muscles relax in the warm water. _This is good. I like this; I have to take a bath more often. _Shego thought closing her eyes but making sure she wouldn't fall asleep.

Kim almost ran out of the classroom when finally the school bell rang. _I thought it was going to last forever. _She ran past Ron yelling a quick goodbye and went off to Shego. She ran the whole way to Shego's apartment and found herself again in front of the door she had started at. She stood there, doing nothing just listening if she could hear some movement like the first time. But she didn't hear anything and now she was afraid that Shego wasn't even home. Her heart sank a little at the thought. But she knocked on the door any way, hoping that her green skinned lover would open it.

* * *

**Yay that was chapter 12!!! OMG what will happen?!**

**Is Shego going to open the door?! Is Kim going to chicken out?! Is Ron really gay?! **

**Find it out yourself in the next chapter! **

**Up to chapter 13!! tum tum tum!!!! * scarey drama song* PS hope you liked this chapter^^**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: It's now or never! Is this going to last forever?**_

Inside Shego heard the soft knock on her door and groaned. She didn't get up until she realized it could be Kim and not a Jehovah's Witness. _Oh shit my princess! I hope she isn't gone yet. _Shego thought jumping out of the tub and drying her self with her green plasma.

She wrapped a towel around her body and almost ran to the door. She pulled it open and saw the little red head standing there with a sad look on her face.

"Pumpkin! Sorry I was taking a bath so..." But she stopped in her sentence looking at Kim who still hadn't moved or said anything.

"Princess? What's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone that made Kim look up at her.

"I'm sorry Shego, I don't know if I can do this." She said motioning to the two of them.

"I don't want to do this without knowing if it's going to last forever." She whispered the last word and turned around. "I've got to go. Goodbye Shego." She said and walked away, with tears burning in her eyes.

Shego looked dumb founded as her now former lover left and she realized what had happened when Kim was already gone. _What the hell?! She left me?! Because she doesn't know if this is going to last forever…_Shego looked down at the floor she never really felt sad about something. But this was the first time it hit her, she was sad about it. She had lived without Kim Possible her whole life waiting for the day that they could be together as lovers.

And after having her, Shego didn't waste a second about thinking if she really wanted Kim.

_Yes I want __her; I can't live without her anymore. She's mine, my princess, and my pumpkin I have to get her back. And I'll make sure she knows that this is going to last forever. _Shego thought still standing wrapped in a towel in the opening of the door. She went inside not even bothered by the fact that she was still in a towel. She couldn't stop thinking about Kim and the words she had spoken mere minutes ago.

Meanwhile Kim was running home with tears running down her cheeks. _I had to do that. It's the best she's the villain and I'm the hero. We can't be together let stand forever. It's better this way_. Kim said to herself over and over again._ I wish it could be forever I love her so much but every fool knows it won't last. _She thought getting her keys ready as she approached her house. She didn't want anyone to see that she was crying so she pulled out her keys opened the door as fast as she could and ran up stairs disappearing in her room. She flopped down onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow sobbing into it.

Shego had dressed herself up and was preparing to go to Kim's house to talk to her. But she didn't know what to say. How should she begin? _I just want her back I have to tell her how I feel about her. _Shego thought grabbing her keys and heading for the door. She got to her car in 2 seconds and was already off to go and visit Kim.

Kim was still crying when she heard the door bell ring. She didn't look up because she never expected Shego to come over and talk to her.

"She's upstairs in her room." She heard her mother say. _Oh my god who is it. Is it Ron? It's probably Ron. _She thought as she heard footsteps getting near. She heard a soft knock and a soft. "Kimmie?" She recognized that voice. _It's Shego what is she doing here?! _She thought whipping her tears away with her sleeve.

"Uhm come in." She replied. Shego opened the door slowly not knowing what she was about to see. And her heart sank deeply when she saw that her princess had been crying.

"Are you okay?" She asked walking towards Kim after closing the door slowly. _Stupid Stupid question of course she isn't okay! She has been crying! Oh god! _Shego scolded at herself and sat down on the bed next to Kim.

"I have had better times. How about you?" She replied still wiping her tears away.

"Same here." Shego said her heart sinking even more when she saw Kim fighting her tears.

"Here take this." Shego handed Kim a green handkerchief and she gladly accepted it. It became silent and it wasn't an enjoyable silence. It was almost as if the tension was building up every second.

"So I came here because I wanted to talk to you. About how we ended today because of you." Shego said breaking the silence and hoping that she wasn't the only one who wanted to talk.

"There is nothing to talk about. It's over! You know just like me, that this can't last forever. It wasn't meant to be and it'll never be. It was fun this, you and me. But you're the bad guy and I'm the good guy. That doesn't go together. It's best if we stay enemies and so called acquaintances." Kim said with a steady voice. Shego was wrong she was the only one who wanted to talk about everything.

"Well if you think of it that way then fine. Stay here Kim Possible and rot away in your miserable existence without me and with that buffoon. You'll end up marrying him and having stupid children just like him." Shego said angry getting up and heading for the bedroom door.

But she froze in her steps when she heard a sniff and turned around to see Kim crying again. _Oh bloody hell what have I done?! _She thought pacing back to Kim to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I I –I really am sorry I didn't mean it." Shego muttered putting an arm around Kim and pulling her close.

"You won't have a miserable life. You'll become happy. I know you. You always end up good." She whispered and was glad when Kim stopped crying.

"You have to go. Now! It's over." Kim said jumping to another mood. Shego stepped back and looked at her with big eyes, surprised by what just happened. _What the hell I was trying to make her feel better and then she commands me to leave?! _Shego thought gritting her teeth.

"To hell with you." She said and stormed out of Kim's bedroom not stopping for any sobs or tears. She paced down the stairs told Mrs Possible goodbye and slammed the front door.

_Who the hell does she think she is?! Commanding me like that while I was apologizing to her for what I said! _Shego thought walking to her car. But she stopped and turned around to look at the house. _I've got to see her one more time. _She thought walking to the backside of the house where Kim's window was. She climbed into the tree next to Kim's window and peered through it. She saw Kim lying on her bed sobbing into her pillow. Then all of a sudden she saw Kim open a drawer next to her bed and pull out a photo.

She looked better and saw that she was the girl on the picture. _She has a picture of me? _Shego thought staring at Kim and the picture she was holding. She saw Kim's lips move but she couldn't hear what she was saying. _She's talking to my picture. I have to make it up with her. Ah damn I'm going soft for her. _Shego thought getting out of the tree.

When Shego arrived at her apartment she already had made up a great plan to make it up with Kim. And it made sure that it was going to last forever. Al she had to do was get a ring at the jewellery and she knew exactly what size and kind of ring she was going to pick. She rushed to the jewellery and as a thief she didn't always steal jewels she actually bought them because she made much money with her job. The man greeted her and she gave a smirk walking over to the glass case with rings in it.

And there it was the ring she had in mind. It was white gold with silver work in it and in the middle of the ring shined a diamond.

"It's great." She whispered to herself. "I want this one." She pointed at the ring and made sure it was the right size.

"Can you put it in a box? I'm going to ask someone to marry me." She said happily.

"Who is the lucky guy then?" The man asked and Shego looked at him as if he just spat venom.

"I'm going to marry a girl my girl, my princess, Kim." She said smiling at the name.

"I beg your pardon I didn't know. I hope you'll be very happy together." The man said handing Shego the green velvet box with the ring inside it.

"I hope so too." She said heading for the door. _She's going to be so happy. I can't wait to surprise her with this gift. She'll love it! I just want her back for good. _Shego thought opening the little green box to look at the beautiful ring. She got into her car and worked her plan out into the smallest details. At home she still thought about the plan and knew it was going to work. _Yes tomorrow everything will be alright again. I hope she shows up. _Shego thought going into her bedroom.

At the other side of town Kim finally stopped crying but still couldn't believe that she had to live without Shego from now on._ I made a mistake I have to make it up to her but I don't know how. _Kim thought getting out of bed. _I have to make it up to her tomorrow. I hope that she will give me a call to talk again. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. _

The next day arrived and Kim got a message from Shego which told her to go to the top of the hill at 8 o'clock and wait there. The red head wished it was 8 o'clock but the time as always didn't go any faster. She was happy that Shego really did contact her even if it turned out that it wasn't to talk to her.

**Meanwhile…**

Shego was preparing the evening she spread out a cloth on top of the hill. In the middle of the cloth she laid down a single red rose with a card attached to it and a burning candle. _Everything is set I just have to find a hiding place and everything will turn out great. _Shego thought eyeing the cloth the burning candle and the beautiful red rose.

The evening was nice, the sky was filled with thousand and thousands of stars and the moon was full and big, shining its light upon the city and the top of the hill. It was almost time and she found her hiding place behind a big tree. As soon as she was behind the tree she heard footsteps approaching the hill top and the cloth. She peeked around the tree to see Kim walking towards the cloth and looking down at the candle and rose.

She picked up the rose with a card that said: Read! She opened the card and started to read out loud.

"By now you must be thinking: why am I here? Well I brought you here for a good reason. Not only to say how sorry I am but to show you how much I care about you. I would love it if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife." On queue Shego stepped out of the darkness and away from the tree. Getting closer to Kim she got the little box out of her pocket and went down on one knee.

"Kimberley Ann Possible will you marry me?" She said all the emotions that she was feeling showing in her emerald eyes.

Kim gasped when she saw the beautiful ring and tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"I will Shego." She answered sticking out her hand so Shego could put the ring on her finger. She slid the ring onto the red heads' finger and as expected it fit well. She smiled when she looked up at Kim. She got up and pulled Kim in an embrace whispering I love you into her hair. They stood there for several minutes wrapped in each others embrace not saying a thing. They where the happiest persons in the world. Shego pulled back and emerald met olive.

"I love you Princess." She said and kissed Kim before she could reply to that. Somewhere in the distance a star came falling down and shone a beautiful light upon the two lovers.

_**This was going to last… Forever**_

_**The end**_

* * *

**Okay it all turned out great!!! they were meant to be and that's what was showed =D**

**It will last forever and this was The End of my story Sorry i know kind of sudden but I'm going to write a sequel so don't worry!!!**

**I hope you all liked my story even though it ended so quick =o**

**And be sure to stick around for the sequel because it's coming up!**

**up to the next story Yay! **

**Greetz Jake! 3**


End file.
